


surviving without park jinwoo: a guide by kim myungjun

by vonseal



Series: magic users [10]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kissing, LITERALLY JUST DUMB FLUFF IM SORRY, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonseal/pseuds/vonseal
Summary: Author's Note by Kim Myungjun: There is no surviving without Park Jinwoo.





	surviving without park jinwoo: a guide by kim myungjun

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by rECENT EVENTS

It was way more difficult than Myungjun thought it would be to come home to no Jinwoo.

(Jinwoo had asked him if he'd be okay. “I don't know how late it'll be. I've never worked the night shift before. Are you sure it's alright?”

Myungjun had scoffed and smoothed down Jinwoo's tie before focusing on fixing his little cap. “I'm a big boy, Jinjin. I think I can take care of myself.”

“You can't, though.”

“And that's why I'm making Minhyuk do all the cooking for me.”)

He arrived home first, an hour before Minhyuk, and had happily called out, “Jinwoo, I picked up some dinner at that chicken place you like!”

And then he remembered that Jinwoo wouldn't be there for dinner.

Minhyuk found Myungjun sprawled out across the couch, chewing on yet another spicy chicken wing and staring up at the ceiling in absolute despair.

“You're getting crumbs all over my bed,” Minhyuk complained as he set down a few supplies he had brought home from the bakery; it looked like a recipe book and some extra small cakes that he had made, probably something had put out for display.

“This isn't _your bed_. This is the family couch, and you just sleep on it all the time because you're actually too lazy to go into _your_ room to sleep.” Still, despite his words, Myungjun did sit up from his spot and wipe off anything he had accidentally spilled.

Minhyuk didn't bother to respond to Myungjun's little quip. Instead, he tidied up what he had laid down before reaching into the bucket of chicken. “Can I have some?”

A small whine escaped Myungjun's mouth. That was supposed to be for him and _Jinwoo_. It was supposed to be _Jinwoo_ sitting here eating chicken straight from the bucket, not Minhyuk.

(Myungjun would have definitely saved Minhyuk all the leftovers, but he felt that Jinwoo deserved all the good pieces first.)

Before Myungjun had even answered, Minhyuk was already eating a wing that he had grabbed. “Thanks, Myungjun.”

“I never even said you could have it.” Myungjun grabbed the rest of the chicken and stuck it into the fridge, content on allowing Jinwoo a chance to actually eat some sort of dinner. “Don't touch anymore of it. It's for Jinwoo.”

“You do know he'll probably be eating dinner at the station. Besides, Sanha's coming over to play some video games with me, remember? And I told him he could have something to eat.” Minhyuk gestured to the fridge. “It won't taste as good tomorrow, so can't we just eat most of it tonight?”

This was why he should toss Minhyuk out. He was far too logical for his own good. It definitely made sense to feed Sanha and get rid of the chicken before it became a gross leftover meal, but all he could imagine was Jinwoo coming home and having something delicious to munch on before bed.

He wasn't even sure when Jinwoo would come back, though. He had mentioned possibly after midnight.

(Myungjun didn't know if he could make it to midnight without Jinwoo by his side.)

“Fine,” he mumbled, trying to convey all of his irritation in that one word. Minhyuk didn't seem to care as he pulled the chicken back out of the fridge again. “But limit Sanha's chicken intake. He eats too much for his own good. It's like when Bin stayed over that one night all over again. I thought I'd _never_ restock my fridge.”

Minhyuk definitely did _not_ limit Sanha's chicken intake. The boy inhaled chicken faster than Myungjun thought was physically possible, and never once did he take his eyes away from the game at hand.

“You're getting my controller all greasy,” Myungjun complained. He was draped over the couch once more, face squished up on the pillow Minhyuk always used, eyes just barely following along to whatever racing game Sanha and Minhyuk had on at the moment. “I'm going to have to sanitize the hell out of it because of you, Sanha.”

“What's Myungjun-hyung's problem?” Sanha wasn't skilled in the art of whispering.

“He's grumpy because he forgot Jinwoo is an upstanding member of society and actually _works_ for his rent.” Minhyuk wasn't skilled in the art of whispering, either.

“He didn't have to work! He had to touch my butt when I came home! That was the only rent I ever needed,” Myungjun whined out. “Who's going to grope me now? What am I even coming home for?” When neither of the two younger boys answered him, Myungjun reached his foot out and poked Minhyuk's back. “Min-min-”

“I'm not groping you, Hyung.”

Myungjun let out a loud sigh. Once again, both Minhyuk and Sanha ignored him.

He lied to Jinwoo; he wasn't a big boy. He was a lonely idiot who got upset when Jinwoo had to work the late-night shift.

(He would request Jinwoo work the early morning shift, but then he'd miss his morning kisses over cups of coffee, which _he could not miss_.)

“Jinwoo's going to come back just fine, Hyung.” Sanha's voice broke through his melodramatic thoughts, and Myungjun glanced away from the television to see a large smile on the younger boy's face. “And, like Minhyuk said, he's bringing home money for work and I think you'll like seeing him even more after you've gone for such a long time without seeing him!”

Minhyuk snorted and leaned in to Sanha to say, in a quiet voice, “It's not even going to be twenty-four hours.”

Sanha responded, “I'm trying to cheer him up, Minhyuk, so even if it's dumb, we have to speak to him like a child.”

Myungjun grabbed Minhyuk's pillow and threw it at the two of them. They fell apart laughing, and Minhyuk shot him a cheeky grin. “You deserve it for _acting_ like a child, Hyung.”

And maybe he did deserve it. Maybe he deserved being treated like a child for the jealousy he felt when Sanha leaned in for a goodbye kiss from Minhyuk before going back to his own apartment for the night. Maybe he deserved it for the irritation in his stomach when he threw away the emptied bucket of chicken. Maybe he deserved it for making a list of ways to convince Jinwoo to quit his job and just spend the rest of eternity with him.

Jinwoo _loved_ being able to finally work. He hadn't fully abandoned his potions, but he had told Myungjun that he would much rather work than do anything with his witchcraft. Myungjun didn't like knowing now that Jinwoo would be away from the house for long hours throughout the day, but, at the same time, he understood Jinwoo's reluctance to continue potion-making. Jinwoo never wanted to make his tabooed abilities into a career. Jinwoo wanted to distance himself from that.

Myungjun could understand.

He just didn't _like_ laying down in his bed and seeing the unfamiliar bareness on Jinwoo's side. He didn't like tossing and turning without having a warm body to curl up into. He didn't like hearing only his _own_ breathing, and not Jinwoo's loud snores or quiet mumbles as he slept soundly.

So he couldn't really fall asleep himself. He really couldn't, not when he felt so alone. And, yet, somehow he did doze off at one point, only awakening when he heard the door to his room quietly open and close again.

“Jinwoo?” he moaned out, peeking through his eyes.

Jinwoo hadn't turned on any of the lights. He was silhouetted by the soft streetlamp from outside their apartment, the musty yellow glow revealing only a slight glimpse of the man he truly love. Myungjun reached over to turn on his bedside light, but Jinwoo must have noticed the movement, because he shook his head. “Shh, don't do that. Just keep sleeping. I'm sorry I woke you up.”

“Didn't wake me up,” Myungjun murmured sleepily. “I was...I was awake this whole time.”

“Sure you were.”

“I waited for you for hours.”

“I bet you did.”

“It was really tough because I can't sleep without you beside me.”

Jinwoo didn't seem to have a response to that. Myungjun watched as he just unbuttoned his shirt and hang it up in their shared closet. He did the same with his pants, too, finally free of the clothes that bound him to work. “Well, I think you can sleep easier now. And you _need_ to sleep, Myungjunnie.”

“Only if you sleep with me.”

“I was thinking about going to sleep with Minhyuk, actually, so I guess-”

“Stop teasing me!” Myungjun whined. He didn't need light to know that Jinwoo had that big, goofy grin on his face. “You don't know how difficult it was for me! I forgot you weren't going to be at home, and so I was so excited to get out of the bakery, and I picked up chicken for us to eat and then Sanha and Minhyuk ended up eating it all together and I had to watch them kiss, and why are _children_ kissing, Jinwoo? Why wasn't that _us?_ ”

Jinwoo stepped toward the bed, climbing in on his hands and knees and patting around for the covers. “Because, unlike Sanha and Minhyuk, we're big boys, right?”

“Nope. I'm a child.”

“You're not. You did just fine on your own.” Jinwoo was closer now, and Myungjun could actually make out that smile. “I missed _you_ all day, too. I missed your cute little pouts and your stupid jokes and your kisses. Mostly your kisses.”

Myungjun returned the smile, albeit a little more sleepily. “Not my personality, Jinwoo? You didn't miss my personality?”

Jinwoo laughed lightly, making certain to keep it quiet so as to not wake up Minhyuk. “The kisses mostly. Personality comes second.”

But Myungjun missed Jinwoo's kisses, as well. He wasn't aware of how much he missed them until he felt Jinwoo's lips up against his own, soft and gentle and everything Myungjun _loved_ about his boyfriend.

They continued with the small pecks for a minute or two, before Jinwoo started trailing his mouth down, peppering smooches across Myungjun's chin and down his neck. Myungjun had been expecting them to continue, perhaps for the shirt he wore to come off, but Jinwoo completely bypassed his chest in order to head straight down to his stomach, where Myungjun's shirt had been riding up.

He planted a kiss there, right next to Myungjun's belly button, and then another one a little further up.

“If you're not pulling down my pants, what's the point of having your mouth so far down?” Myungjun asked in exasperation as he felt Jinwoo's lips continue to kiss his stomach, over and over again.

“Shut up.” Jinwoo pressed his nose against Myungjun's skin. “I like your tummy.”

It wasn't the raunchy sort of talk Myungjun had expected when he saw Jinwoo's head dip so low, but it _did_ put a grin on his face and he felt his cheeks turn red from the compliment. “I like yours better, Jinjin. It's toned and you have nice abs. Mine is squishy.”

“Yup.”

“That's not the ideal body shape I should strive for.”

“It's _perfect_.” Jinwoo breathed out his word, hot against Myungjun's stomach; a stark contrast to how cold his nose actually was.

Myungjun squirmed slightly in Jinwoo's grasp, but Jinwoo seemed quite content with laying kiss after kiss on any part of skin that was showing. “Stop – stop it, Jinwoo! Your nose is super cold. God, were you working in the North Pole today?”

In response to that, Jinwoo just pushed his nose into Myungjun's skin, and Myungjun flinched, a light giggle escaping through his lips. “Stop! You're cold!”

But Jinwoo didn't stop. Jinwoo continued to kiss and hug and cuddle into Myungjun's stomach. And when Myungjun finally had more than enough of that, he rolled the both of them over and made certain to push all his weight down into Jinwoo's face. “Give up,” he demanded.

Jinwoo tried to hold off, but finally Myungjun heard the muffled words spoken into his stomach: “I give up, let me go.”

Myungjun was cautious as he moved off of Jinwoo. He wouldn't put it past his boyfriend to try something again like that, to hold him down with his _much_ stronger arms and torture Myungjun even more with his freezing body. Fortunately, Jinwoo glanced over at the alarm clock, eyes squinting to read out the time. “Mm, let's sleep. It's already after two.” He shimmied back up to his regular spot in the bed.

(His regular spot just happened to be as close to Myungjun as possible, draped in his arms or slung over his body. Myungjun liked that spot the best.)

“You're the one who woke me up with _belly kisses_.” Myungjun scoffed as he pulled his shirt down, making certain all of his skin was covered. “You're the most embarrassing boyfriend in the world. You should have just stayed at work all night long.”

“You wouldn't have liked that.”

“Better you're at work than at home saying gross things about my gross belly.”

“It's the _best_ belly.” Jinwoo reached a hand down to tickle it, and Myungjun slapped it away. “It belongs to the best person in this whole, wide world, and so it's the best belly by default.” He pulled the covers up over the two of them, then buried his face into Myungjun's neck.

(His nose was still cold, but like hell Myungjun would make him move.)

“How sappy,” Myungjun commented, wrapping his arms around Jinwoo. “Gross and sappy.”

“You love me that way.”

He couldn't deny that, definitely not. He wouldn't have Jinwoo any other way.

(Except maybe without the snoring that woke him up two hours later. He could do without the snoring.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [MYUNGJUN'S BELLY](http://www.arohauniverse.tumblr.com/post/163097543775/hq-170716-the-1st-astroad-to-seoul-concert) and [THIS AWESOME ANON](http://www.vonseal.tumblr.com/post/163076632911/consider-this-jinwoo-leaving-little-kisses-on). i combined kisses and myungjun's belly, two of the best things in this world. i hope you guys enjoyed it!!! i loved writing it because OH MY GOD THE FLUFF.
> 
> come hit me up and give me dollar bills and scream about myungjun's belly with me [@vonseal](http://www.vonseal.tumblr.com).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572947) by [parkjinchu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkjinchu/pseuds/parkjinchu)




End file.
